Story:Star Trek: Tempest/Iliad/Chapter Five
The Tempest enters the disturbance with the two Wraith cruisers following close behind them firing at them hitting the shield armor causing it to flicker from the weapons fire. On the bridge Lieutenant Y'nar looks at her console. Shields down 45% damage to primary hull their still on our tail Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her console and then at Commander Ryder. Commander Ryder looks at Malcolm at the conn. Maintain course and speed Lieutenant and M'nar standby to activate the Bussard collectors Commander Ryder says as she looks at the young Bajoran officer. She nods at the Commander and then inputs commands into her console. Ready Commander Ensign M'nar says as she looks at the Commander. Commander Ryder looks at the viewer. Engage ram scoops Commander Ryder says as she looks at the viewer. Ensign M'nar inputs the commands into her console. The gas is sucked into the ram scoops on the port and starboard nacelles. On the bridge Commander Ryder looks at Lieutenant Reynolds. Alter course take us to our new friends Lieutenant Commander Ryder says as she looks at the viewer. He inputs commands into the conn. The Tempest turns about and heads towards the two attacking Wraith cruisers as they're shooting at the ship hitting it's shield armor on the hull. On the bridge the crew are hanging onto their consoles and then Commander Nelson comes over the com. Bridge, storage cells are at maximum capacity, five thousand cubic meters of metreon gas says Commander Nelson over the com. Commander Ryder looks at Lieutenant Reynolds at the conn as Lieutenant Y'nar reports. They're powering their forward weapons array Lieutenant Y'nar says as she looks at her console then at Commander Ryder. Ryder gives orders to both Ensign M'nar and Lieutenant Reynolds. Blow out the ramscoop, stand by full thrusters Commander Ryder orders both officers to do. Over the com Commander Nelson comes over the com. Ram scoops released bridge Commander Nelson says over the com. Ensign M'nar reports as she looks at her console. Confirmed Commander Ensign M'nar says as she looks at her console then at Commander Ryder. Lieutenant Reynolds hits the panel and the Ship lurches to port. The Tempest turning away as the Wraith cruisers fire and WHAM!!!, the gases erupt the Tempest careens away out of control as the Wraith ships are hit by the explosion's full force. Both catch seriously on fire. After a beat, one explodes into bits the other one sits there, helplessly on fire. On the bridge the crew hangs onto their consoles and rail as the ship is rocked by the explosion as sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD, as Ensign M'nar looks at her console as the lights flicker and console screens do the same thing. One cruiser destroyed the other one is heavily damaged Ensign M'nar says as she looks at her console read out and at Commander Ryder. She breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Malcolm. Mal? Commander Ryder says as she looks at him. He turns to her. There's a system about five light years from here Lieutenant Reynolds says as he looks at his console. She nods. Set a course warp 9 engage Commander Ryder says as she goes back to the chair and sits down in it. Lieutenant Reynolds inputs commands into the console and presses the warp button. The Tempest goes into a great arch and then cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. In the briefing room Commander Ryder, Lieutenant Commander Chan, Doctor S'Dar, Lieutenant Reynolds, Lieutenant Commander Nelson, Lieutenant Wildman, Lieutenant Y'nar and Ensign M'nar are sitting around the table. I've been able to repair the main grid it shouldn't give us much issues on our way to the M-class planet in a neighboring sector Commander Nelson reports as she looks at Commander Ryder. She looks at her. Good job Commander but we're without our Captain and first officer Doctor coordinate funeral arrangement's with the ship's counselor Commander Ryder says as she looks at the Romulan chief medical officer. He looks at her. Sorry ma'am but we lost the ship's counselor Doctor S'Dar says as he looks at them. She looks at him. On your own then we'll have to look out for each other Starfleet may send a rescue ship and they may not but we will continue Starfleet's mission exploration of the unknown, the nearest Jumpgate is 70,000 light years from here but we'll make it by whatever means we see fit and we'll be on the look out for any new tech that can get us home faster or a wormhole. But I want to make this ship's senior staff whole again Commander Chan your first officer I want you to preform this role with the best that I can get from you Commander Ryder says as she looks at the senior staff and then at Commander Chan. He nods. Aye, Commander Commander Chan says as he looks at her. She looks the others. Dismissed Commander Ryder says as she looks at them. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. In her quarters she's talking with Sam. I'm sorry that you won't be seeing your family earlier then had hope Lieutenant Commander Ryder says as she looks at her. She shrugs her shoulders. I know that Starfleet comes with sacrifice and I didn't want those Wraith to harm my daughter or my husband and family on Earth, I asked for this assignment because it was on an Intrepid class starship Lieutenant Wildman says as she looks at her. Commander Ryder looks at her. Hmm, I've read your service record no wonder you were an Ensign for seven years a small ship alone 70,000 light years away from home must of been hard Commander Ryder says as she looks at Sam. She looks at her and smiles. I worked hard but I didn't mind being an Ensign for those 7 years Sam says as she looks at her. Sara looks at her. I'll get you home Sam no matter what if Admiral Janeway could get you home I can get you and everyone home Commander Ryder says as she looks at her. She nods at Sara. Thank you Commander Lieutenant Wildman says as she looks at her. Sara smiles. No problem Sara says as she looks at her. Sam was about to leave then has a box. The Admiral wanted me to give you this before we left but never got the chance to Sam says as she's hold the small box. Sara takes and opens it revealing her fourth pip. She knew I was due for a promotion but never had time to give it to me Sara says as she looks at the fourth pip. Sam took it out and pinned it on her collar. I think it looks good on there Captain Lieutenant Wildman says as she leaves the quarters to head to hers and get some sleep. Ship's log supplemental. We're lost but we will make it our goal to get home at all cost I'm thinking about my brother will he reconizge me when we get home or will he be different, one things for sure we've not seen the last of that Wraith woman that was leading the attack on the Milky Way. The Tempest lands on the M-class world.